


Seamless

by Aryagraceling



Series: Catharsis [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: When they hear Yuuri's song, Victor can't help but love it too.





	Seamless

It sounds like hope. From the first runs to the fading end my song  _ feels  _ like hope, and I sit in silence as it settles into my veins. It is longing and love and the promise of happiness, but most of all it is  _ mine.  _ The song begins again, and I shut my eyes.

Victor needs to hear this.

He will in a few minutes but I need to listen once more because _please,_ God, let this be the reason Victor stays with me. If he cannot handle the endless anxiety, the fits of worry and despair that I will never reach the potential he sees in me then let him stay for this. Let him stay for the dreams he has and the dreams he deferred to be here. 

Let him stay for hope.

Let him stay for  _ me _ .

Makkachin hasn’t stayed with me tonight, choosing Victor’s side instead. It’s almost better that way because I can’t pretend the warm body next to me is Victor. My lips curve up in a grin as I touch a finger to them, thinking of the way he looked at me when he came to Hasetsu.  _ “I’ll be your coach, Yuuri,”  _ he said to me, accent thick as the steam obscuring him. 

I never imagined he’d make good on that promise.

My chair squeaks as I push away from my desk. I pad down the hall with laptop and headphones in hand before opening his door, no regard to the fact he might  _ actually _ be asleep at this hour. He is, though, and I pause with a hand over my mouth at the sight of his sleep-mussed hair and half-lidded eyes looking up at me. It’s a shame they’re nearly hidden under his bangs because those eyes could pin me to the door in no time at all. 

“Yuu-” he begins, and doesn’t even get to finish before I’m bounding across the floor and into his bed. 

“It came,” I say excitedly. “The song, Victor, listen.” He allows me to put the earbuds to his ears--and run my fingers through his hair, causing him to shiver--and he settles back to the pillow with a quiet, contented noise. It’s not the first time his fingers have searched for mine but it’s the first time I’ve let them find me.

He closes my hand in his and smiles.

His eyes are still shut and he appears dead to the world, save for the soft curve of those lips I’ve wanted for years. Makkachin whines and I release the laptop onto Victor’s stomach, reaching with my free hand to pet the poodle. He presses his face up, nose wet against my wrist and I smile at him. “Victor’s not paying enough attention, huh? Told you you should’ve come with me.”

Victor’s got an eye cracked when I look back. “Inviting my dog in and not me,” he says with the most dejected sigh, tossing his wrist over his head. “Yuuri, I thought we were friends.”

“We are, we are!” I say with a wave of my hand. “Great friends, Victor, exc--”

His fingers tighten in mine for a split second before I come crashing down next to him, drawn into the vortex that is his energy. We’re both completely still before carefully, gently, he slides his arm around my shoulder and presses my head to his chest. His heartbeat races quicker than sounds healthy and I place a hand over his warm skin to calm him. 

It does the opposite of what I intended and the breath catches in his throat, pulse still thundering. “Yuuri,” he says quietly. 

“Victor.” I don’t dare look up at him, don’t dare see what’s sure to be a vague look of concern or condescension in his eyes. My throat is dry and I swallow, trying not to let my voice break like a child’s when I speak. “Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful.” His fingers trail over my upper arm and I curse the fact I was up in clothes so late because all I want is for him to touch my bare skin. To feel the fingers that have given up this year’s gold to teach me what he has to offer. “And so are you.”

The world stops.

“I’m--” 

He takes out an earbud and presses his knuckles to my lips on his way to put it in my ear, the piano winding down into my soul as he caresses my face. “Beautiful,” he finishes for me. “I meant what I said.”

My eyes are still shut when he tips my chin up to face him. “Victor, the song isn’t me.”

“It doesn’t change facts,” he murmurs, and I can’t keep my eyes closed a second longer. They open to the sight of him staring at me, searching my face for... _ something _ . I can’t really be sure of what but he must find it, bending forward to kiss me. His lips hover over mine for the shortest breath before he presses forward with a touch softer than the gloves he wears at the rink. I’m speechless, boneless as he splays a hand between my shoulders and presses up on his elbow to lean over me. “Yuuri,” he says again, and the laptop is quickly pushed to the side as he moves closer to take up every inch of my space. 

I slip a hand around his waist and dig in with what is probably slightly too much force, but he only pauses to breathe before kissing me again. The room spins as his tongue meets my lips, seeking entrance I have no qualms about allowing. Makkachin’s whining but neither of us care because the world has narrowed to our shared space, the way the pent-up emotion of  _ years  _ is resolved with every touch.

It’s as if he knows because he asks if I know how long he’s wanted this, how many nights he’s stayed up watching performances and wishing I was moving over him instead of over the ice. I tell him now I do and he smiles with a soft huff of approval over my cheek. “Perfect,” he says. “Now that we’re on the same page...Katsuki Yuuri, let me be more than your coach. Let me be your partner in all parts of life, on and off the rink. Please?”

“Yes, Victor,” I whisper as I sink into the mattress. “I’d do anything for that. Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
